Harry Potter and the Two, Slytherin Snakes
by pc2tals
Summary: Daphne Greengrass loves Harry Potter. But, what happens when Astoria Greengrass kisses him. Will Daphne get her man? Or has Astoria scuppered her chance?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was walking through Hogwarts on the 29th October, with Ron and Hermione next to him. As always, Ron was talking about Quidditch. He was particularly fascinated by Viktor Krum at the moment, as he and his family, Harry and Hermione included, had just watched Viktor Krum at the Quidditch World Cup. His team lose, but he was still fascinated by him, maybe a little obsessed. The twins, Fred and George Weasley had suggested that Ron marry Krum! Harry, on the other hand was thinking about the strange lunch time he had just had.

….

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat at his usual seat. Ron had managed to get a detention with Snape for 'inadequate classwork' and failure to hand in his homework on time. Hermione had run off to the library to confirm that 'inadequate classwork' was a legal excuse to give a detention, in the vain hope to go to Professor McGonagall, to get the detention null and voided. So, Harry went to lunch alone. At that time Daphne Greengrass walked into the Great Hall with her best friend, Tracey Davis. Daphne was about 5'4'' and had long blonde shoulder-length hair. She had sparkling blue eyes. She was, unfortunately for her, in Slytherin, and so could not talk to the man she loved. Daphne stared at Harry, all alone and looking a bit dejected. 'Man I want to go up to him and snog him' Daphne thought. 'I know what you mean' said Tracey, 'those lips are so kissable.' 'Can you read my mind of something' huffed Daphne. 'You finally admit it,' Tracey beamed, 'you're in love with Harry Potter.' 'Shut up, or I won't be your friend anymore.' 'You will never stop being my friend, as I know all your dirty secrets.' 'Yer, alright,' said Daphne, 'let's get lunch'

….

Astoria Greengrass was walking past the Headmaster's office on the way to lunch, when she saw Ron Weasley and Snape going up the spiral staircase to Professor Dumbledore's Office. This was not the odd think, however, as they were talking as if they were long lost friends. She was about 4'11' and was a miniature version of Daphne. Astoria then transcended on the Great Hall, where she saw Harry Potter. She know what she had to do, so the spunky second year went down the Gryffindor table to where he sat and tapped his shoulder. Harry looked up, and almost instantly looked angry. 'What are you doing here, you snake,' he asked, bitterly, as if he was ready to fight her. 'To talk to you,' she said determinedly, 'just so you know, we all know how much Malfoy and his ilk hate you but it does not mean that every Slytherin feels the same way about you.' Well to be frank, whenever all Gryffindor's see Slytherins, they fight.' 'Yer well, I just wanted to talk to you about becoming friends.' 'Yer, ok, as long as you don't have a go at me or belittle me. You already know my name, what's yours?' 'Astoria Greengrass,' she said, 'in fact, I don't just want to be your friend, I want to be your boyfriend.' And with that, Astoria Greengrass kissed Harry Potter.

Daphne decided to look over at Harry at that moment, and immediately saw red. Her little sister snogging her man! 'Ooo,' Tracey said 'you've lost him to your sister.' 'She is SO dead' said Daphne, angrily.


	2. Reactions

'I'm going to kill her, the man-stealing cow' screamed Daphne. She had not been able to concentrate on her lessons all afternoon, as all she thought about was HER Harry, (well, not her's yet, but hopefully soon to be) snogging her little sister. 'But, you'll never get him then, especially if you are locked up in Azkaban,' said Tracey, expertly. 'If it wasn't for that stupid fucking git, Malfoy, I would have been friends with him ages ago', Daphne wined, 'and then I will be the one snogging him, instead of that little whore'. 'Pull yourself together, and it's not just Malfoy that would have stopped you, Weasley hates all Slytherins, even though we personally have done nothing wrong to him, hell, we haven't even talked to him, ever.' 'Aar!' screamed Daphne, bearing her head in her pillow.

At that moment, Astoria walked into the Slytherin Common Room and when into her family suite, that she shared with her sister. She was immediately hit with a pillow and then a big fist. Her sister, Daphne had just punched her in the face. 'Why are you doing this to me,' Astoria asked, innocently. 'How DEAR you kiss him,' Daphne demanded. 'Who,' Astoria asked, pretending to be dumb. 'Harry BLOODY Potter,' she screamed. 'Oh, right,' she stated, 'you saw.' 'Why the fuck would you do that.' 'I was trying to help you.' 'How does you kissing him help me?' 'I knew you liked him, so I decided to help you out' 'How.' 'If I get to know him, I can then help him understand that not all Slytherins are evil.' 'By kissing him,' Daphne said, getting irate again. 'I just cannot talk to you about this, at all.' Astoria screamed and stormed out and left the Slytherin area.

…

Harry was thinking about his new friend, Astoria. 'But why did she kiss me' thought Harry, constantly. The kiss felt right and she emulated a lot of passion for him into it. But Harry was confused. First of all, why would a Slytherin come up to him and snog him. Secondly, why, when he looked up at the hall afterwards, did another girl from the Slytherin table look like she was about to cry, or kill his kisser. He, obviously, could not talk to Ron and Hermione about this, as they both hated Slytherins with a vengeance on principle. But Astoria made an excellent, extremely valid point. No other Slytherins came up to him and talked to him, apart from Malfoy and his ink, and they just belittled and bullied him. So how on earth did he know that ALL Slytherins thought that?

The girl who was about to cry looked like an older version of Astoria and must be her sister, by process of elimination. He know he had to talk to someone about this, and so he thought of who? 'Ron and Hermione are already out,' thought Harry. 'Dumbledore has been headmaster here for donkey's years and has done nothing to solve the House divide, so he's out.' Harry, suddenly thought of the exact person to ask. 'I know' Harry said, a little too loudly, 'Padfoot!'

Harry immediately ran to his room in the Gryffindor Common Room and got out the magic mirror Sirius had given him. He closed the curtains around his four-poster bed and cast a locking and privacy charm. 'Padfoot,' he called out into the mirror. 'Hi Pup,' Sirius called out, 'I was not expecting a call from you. What is the matter?'

'I need the help of my Dogfather,' Harry said. 'Well ok, Pup,' Sirius laughed, as Harry had called him his nickname, 'how can I help.' 'First of all,' Harry said, 'I have cast privacy and locking charms on my bed so we can talk in private.' 'I have been kissed at lunch today,' Harry said after a pause, trying to build up the courage to talk about this to the old Marauder. 'Congratulations,' Sirius beamed, 'When can I meet the lovely girl who has stolen my godson's heart?' 'Well, there's the problem, she's a Slytherin,' Harry said. 'Right, well okay. I'm not judging you. What is her name?' 'Astoria Greengrass.' 'That could be good, as the Greengrass family are not on the Dark side of things, and are neutral in the world. They are also fair and take both sides of an argument into account before making a decision.' 'But, there was something odd,' Harry continued, 'After she stopped snogging me, I looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw her sister, I think, looking in-between wanting to kill her and cry' 'Well, I would talk to Astoria about it. I can understand why you wanted to talk to me about this, as Ron will be livid at you for locking lips with the enemy.' 'Yer, but she brought up an interesting point,' 'How long your equipment is?!' 'No,' Harry laughed, 'about how the house rivalries are all based on a few select pupils, namely Malfoy.'

'I see, I would still try and talk to Astoria, and maybe her sister too, so as to not cause any problems later.' Sirius advised. 'Thanks, Sirius ,' Harry said, 'Goodnight.' 'Goodnight, Sirius said and turned off the mirror.


	3. Astoria's Reveal

After Sirius had said goodnight, Harry decided to take a walk to clear his head. He left the Gryffindor Common Room and walked down to the Great Lake. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into someone. 'Sorry, I was in a world of my own,' Harry said, apologetically. 'That's ok.' Astoria said. 'Erm…, Can we have a talk,' Harry asked, sounding braver that he felt. Astoria gave a small chuckle and then said, sexually, 'of course, Harry.' Harry walked with Astoria to an empty classroom and entered. 'I might as well get straight to the point,' Harry said, nervously, 'why did you kiss me?' 'I felt that I had to, as I realised I am in love with you,' Astoria said, not realising that the L word can out of her lips, until she finished the sentence. 'You what?' Harry asked, confirming what he heard. ' _Well, you bloody well went and said it now, too late to back out, hopefully I won't be hurt too much by my sister_ ' Astoria thought'I'm in love with you,' she confirmed, to a shocked Harry. 'But, you barely know me,' Harry said, as if it was obvious, 'and anyway what does your sister, I presume, you know, the one that was looked like she was on the verge of tears, after you kissed me,' Harry said and waited for a nod from the girl to understand who he meant. She did, and so he continued. 'What does she think about this?' 'She is angry with me,' the girl said, upset. 'I do not know why or when I fell, I just felt as if I had to kiss you, at that moment, on those oh so kissable lips.' She said, completely unashamed by her admission. 'Well then, Story, as you like them so much, would you like to touch them again with your own?' Harry asked. 'Yes, very much so, and by the way, nobody calls me 'Story,' she said. 'Well then, would you allow me to?' 'Yes' Astoria said as she moved closer to him and slowly locked lips with him. This kiss was full of passion from Story and Harry slowly expressed the same amount. He had never kissed anyone before so he felt as if he would disappoint her, somehow. When they had finished, a couple of seconds later, he was surprised. She let out in involuntary moan of pleasure. 'Did you enjoy that,' Harry asked, a bit nervously. 'Yes, I did, but don't tell a soul, as I will be destroyed for kissing a Gryffindor, and enjoying it.' 'Don't tell anyone else this either, but that was my first kiss.' Mine to, so I was a bit scared that you didn't enjoy it.' 'I am so going to do that again,' Story said. 'It is getting late, and probably past curfew, so why don't we meet here tomorrow and carry on,' he said, 'but maybe, it might be a good idea to bring your sister along, so we can avoid any misunderstanding.' 'An exquisite idea, however before I go, can I have one more kiss,' she asked, unashamedly. 'Of course, if you answer me this question, will you be my girlfriend, even if it is in secret?' 'Of course, Harry,' Story beamed and immediately stated to re-enter the kiss. Harry laughed at his spunky girlfriend and kissed her back, after which he left, as to avoid staying longer, kissing her oh so kissable lips.


	4. The Meeting

Astoria told Daphne what had happened when she got back to the Slytherin Common room that night, but omitted the fact of Harry asking her to be his girlfriend and all the kissing. She then decided to go to sleep, and dreamt of the kissing and then someday marrying him and having lots of children, extremely magical children.

…...

Astoria was worried. She worried about how today she could lose her brand new boyfriend or her sister. She was worried about the greeting she would receive from Harry, not for the greeting itself, but for her sister's reaction. It was well known that Malfoy, as the self-proclaimed 'King of Slytherin' wanted Daphne to drop her knickers for him, but when he had tried, he had been sent to the Hospital Wing. Because of this, she was aloof with everyone in the school.

The so called 'Ice Queen of Slytherin', as her sister was known, was walking with her to the room where she and Harry had been in yesterday. Today was Saturday, and as so there was no classes. Astoria saw Harry standing outside the room, but he made no attempt to look at her. 'Hi Harry,' Story said, excitedly, as she always was. 'Hi,' was all Harry said, still not looking at her. Story was concerned as to why he was not looking at her. 'This is Daphne, my older sister.' 'Hello Daphne.' Harry said, as he looked at her. He still did not look at Story. 'Would you both like to come in,' he asked. 'Of course, Harry,' Story said, and Daphne gave a noise of indifference.

When the three had entered the room, three chairs were visible and a warm fire was in the half. Harry sat on the furthest chair, and the other two were fashioned in a circle. 'Harry, why won't you look at me,' Story asked, as if her heart could break. Daphne thought that this was a strange question. 'Can I tell you when I have talked to Daphne,' Harry asked, thinking that Story had not told Daphne about their new relationship. 'Of course,' she said, feeling as if by the end of the day she would be dumped.

'I need to ask you a question,' Harry asked Daphne, still not looking at Story. If he had, he would see that she had begun to silently cry. 'Why were you looking like you were going to kill her, or cry, when Story kissed me, he asked, pointing at Story in the process. It was then when he saw her crying. At that point, he ran over to her and palled her into a hug. 'Why are you crying,' he asked concerned. 'You're going to dump me, aren't you,' she sputtered. 'Don't be silly.' He said, 'I was under the impression that you had not told her about the,' and then he whispered in her ear, making her giggle, 'kiss.' 'No I didn't,' she answered truthfully, 'but it still doesn't answer my question.' 'I realised last night that if I looked at you, I would start to do it again, and I didn't want you and your sister to fight,' he said. 'Oh, ok, so you aren't going to dump me,' she asked, hopefully. 'Of course not,' he answered. 'Now, can I trust that you are going to let me talk to Daphne, without you blubbing in the corner,' he asked, in a jokey tone. 'Yes,' she said, as if she was fighting back happy tears. 'Here, have this,' he said as he miraculously produced a tissue. 'Thanks.' He said, 'now back to my question Daphne.' 'First of all, don't call her 'Story', she hates it,' she screamed, 'and secondly, why on Merlin's earth did she say 'dumped''

'I allowed him to call me Story,' she said still cuddling him tightly, as if she never wanted him to let her go, 'and secondly he asked me out last night,' she said. But then she realised that she had said the wrong thing as she fell to the ground from a Petrificus Totalus.


	5. Daphne's Reveal

'Why the hell did you just do that?' Harry roared at Daphne. Astoria had just been hit by a stunning curse from Daphne. 'It's because...because,' the girl said. 'I'm waiting,' Harry demanded, impatiently. 'It's because I love you,' Daphne almost screamed, as if trying to quell his anger. 'Well, I think it is NOT a good idea to stun my girlfriend, and your sister, even if she is competition,' Harry said, still hurt that someone would do that. However, if it was Malfoy or his ilk, he would have expected as much. But not someone how was not a member of that organisation, and especially not her own sister. 'I'm sorry, Daphne said, 'I'll cast the counter.' And so she did. Astoria woke up livid, but immediately looked into Harry's emerald eyes and her anger stopped a bit. 'What happened,' she asked Harry. 'Your sister decided to take out her anger of me dating you by casting Petrificus Totalus at you,' he said, with a false calm.

'You did what?' she screamed. 'Alright, calm down,' Harry said, 'I've already had a go.' 'Alright,' Story said, 'I just want an apology.' 'I'm sorry,' Daphne said.

'Now Story, I've just found out that Daphne loves me as well,' Harry said. 'Well, I don't want to get dumped for her,' Story screamed. She was very concerned that her new boyfriend was going to dump her for her sister. 'Don't worry,' Harry said reassuringly, 'I'm not going to dump you, I said that earlier.' 'Alright,' his girlfriend said, comforted, 'what am we going to do?' 'Well you could date both of us,' Daphne said, nervously. 'Well, that could save on the arguments,' Harry said. Astoria looked unsure. 'Look, my beautiful Story,' Harry said, 'I'm not gonna leave you out.' 'Well, ok' she said, still unconvinced 'I guess I'll take a chance.' 'Ok, then,' Harry said. And Daphne pulled him into a kiss. Harry immediately looked at Story for approval, she gave it with a nod of her head. And Harry gave Daphne a loving kiss. He noticed that Daphne kissed slightly harder, and was more dominant than Story, but he didn't mind. He returned the kiss.


	6. Dobby and the Room of Requirement

When Daphne had stopped her first kiss, Story came in for another. Then, Harry smiled and sat on his seat. 'We've got one problem left to solve,' Harry said. 'What,' both sisters, said, together. 'Where to meet each other, without being seen,' he said. Suddenly there was a pop in the room. 'Dobby can help the Great Harry Potter,' the elf said, excitedly. 'Who's this,' Story asked. She had never seen the elf before. 'That's the Malfoy's elf,' Daphne said, as a way of explanation to her sister, 'but, what is he doing here.' 'The Great Harry Potter presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby was free!' the elf said, as if it was obvious. 'Where can we meet, Dobby,' Harry said, as a way to get the conversation back on track. 'The Come and Go room, he said, 'although wizards call it the Room of Requirement.' 'Where is this room,' Harry asked. 'I'll show you,' Dobby said, as excited as ever, 'link arms, and I'll take you.' So they did, and Dobby popped them to their destination.

…...

'Here we are,' Dobby said. 'Where is the room, then,' Harry asked, confused. They were opposite the tapestry of Boris the Bewildered on the seventh floor. 'Well,' Dobby said, 'you need to walk in front of the Tapestry thinking about the room you want, three times, and the room will appear.' Harry did as Dobby suggested, thinking about a room that was a cross between Gryffindor Common Room and the Slytherin Common Room he had entered in Second Year. On his third walk past a door appeared, it was black and looked metal. Harry pushed the door open.

Harry found exactly what he was looking for. A green and red room, with both Snake and Lion motifs on it. It had a roaring red fire, which emulated its heat around the room. 'How did you know so much about the Slytherin Common Room,' Story asked, wondering about the secrets her boyfriend had. 'When the Chamber of Secrets opened my Second Year,' Harry explained, 'Me and Ron went in there to see if Malfoy was behind the attacks.' 'What a second,' Story said, flabbergasted, 'you've been in the Chamber of Secrets.' 'I'm the only person alive today that can,' he said, almost boastfully. 'Where is it, Daphne and Story asked together, 'can we see?' 'Of cause, you can, my dears,' he said, endearingly, 'we'll go now.'

But just then Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter on the floor in front of Harry. Daphne looked at the letter and gasped. 'That's a letter from Gringotts. Gringotts never send letters via private owl.' 'Well then, I'd better open it. And he did.

Dear Lord Potter-Peverell,

I am writing to give you notice that after several failed attempts to contact you about your inheritance that this is your final warning. If you do not return to Gringotts and speak to us about this by tomorrow, I will be forced to empty you vaults.

Yours sincerely

Lord Regnek

Manager of Gringotts Bank.

'Letters, what letters,' Harry asked out loud, after reading the letter. 'You should have got letters about your balance,' Daphne said. 'And seeing as you are the last Potter…' Story added, as if the rest was obvious. 'Dobby, can you get a letter to Gringotts,' Harry asked. 'The goblins will not accept Dooby,' he said. 'Unless he is a member of your house,' Daphne added. 'Well, how does he become one,' Harry asked. 'Harry Potter really wants Dobby,' the elf asked, hopefully. 'Yes,' the man said, simply. 'All Harry Potter needs to do is shack Dobby's hand, and ask Dobby to be his elf,' Dobby said, as if it was a dream. 'Dobby, will you be my family elf,' Harry asked, offering Dobby his hand. 'It will be my honour,' Dobby said bowing and taking Harry's outstretched hand. The girls than noticed that a golden light circulated Harry and Dobby, and then disappeared.

'Dobby can you take a letter to Gringotts,' Harry asked. 'Of cause, Master,' Dobby said, obediently. 'Please, just call me Harry,' he said.

Harry wrote a letter that sounded polite, checked it with his girls and sent it with Dobby to Gringotts. 'One more thing, Dobby. Harry asked, 'Can you take us there tomorrow at 10.00?' 'Yes, Master Harry,' the elf said, and with that he popped away.


	7. Lord Potter-Peverell

The next day, Harry, Astoria and Daphne met up a quarter to ten in the Room of Requirement. He had said that after Dobby left that he needed to think about things, but promised his beautiful girls that he would take them to the Chamber of Secrets after meeting the goblins.

At 9:59, Dobby appeared to take them to Gringotts. 'Shouldn't we let the teachers know where we are going,' Story had asked Harry. 'No,' Harry said, 'as by the looks of things, someone has been snooping in my post and stopping me from going.' Dobby asked them all to take hands and when they did, he popped them to Gringotts.

….

'How may I serve you,' the goblin on reception asked when they got into the bank. 'I have a meeting with Lord Regnek.,' he said. The girls had given him a crash course in goblin etiquette so that he didn't offend them. 'Name,' the goblin said, sounding bored. 'Harry Potter,' the man said. The goblin looked up. 'I apologise for my rudeness, Lord Potter-Peverell.' The goblin said, immediately, 'I will show you and your companions to the Potter Account Manager at once,' he said, bowing. All four were led to an office that said Lord Griphook on the door. Harry had asked Dobby to stay, as he was not sure if he needed anything.

'Yes,' the goblin within said. 'I have guests for you, my Lord,' the goblin who brought them said. 'I am not expecting any visitors, as the accounts I manage have not been used, since 1981.' The goblin opened the door and Harry appeared. 'Apologies, Lord Potter,' Griphook said bowing, 'I was not expecting you.' 'I received a letter from you via my private owl, and one of my girlfriends said that that is not normal,' Harry said. 'Are your girlfriends joining us?' Griphook asked. 'Yes,' Harry said, 'and my bonded house elf as well.' 'Very well,' Griphook said, 'Bogrod, can you bring Lord Regnek, please?' 'Of course, Lord Griphook,' Bogrod said, bowing.

After a while, another goblin entered, 'Lord Griphook, it said, 'why have you called me here?' 'Lord Potter is here, with his girlfriends and his house elf,' Griphook said. 'Alright,' Regnek said, 'can we do an inheritance test to confirm his is Lord Potter?' 'If that is alright with you, Mr. Potter?' Daphne whispered something in Harry's ear and then he said, 'yes, that would be acceptable. I am sorry for the whispering but, unfortunately, I have not learnt the correct manners to show in front of your noble race, and so I require my girlfriends to come, so I do not offend you.' he explained, politely.

'Yes, that would be acceptable, if you have no problem with it,' Regnek stated, 'if you would all like to follow me.' They followed Regnek and Griphook to a round room with a gold dish in the middle, with a knife and some parchment on it. 'If you could slit your finger,' one of the goblins explained to Harry, we can do your inheritance test.' So he did.

LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER-PEVERELL

Wife's by magic: Lady Astoria Potter (nee. Greengrass), Lady Daphne Peverell (nee. Greengrass)

Abilities: Parsletongue.

Houses (Lord): Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin (BY CONQUEST)

Houses (Heir): Black, Greengrass

Life Debts: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley.

House elfs: Dobby

'Wow,' Harry said, as he handed the paper to the girls. They were shocked that they were both married by magic to Harry. 'What does that mean, married by magic?' Harry asked. 'It is exclusive to House Potter,' Griphook said, 'If a girl kisses a Potter, and there is genuine love between them, then they are married by magic, meaning that if the girls need help with spell work, they can borrow you magic for assistance, but also their blood is protected.' 'He really loves us' Daphne beamed, and felt like snogging him, but refrained herself. 'Why is he heir Greengrass,' Story asked. 'The present Lord Greengrass does not have an heir, so his heir is the husband by magic of his eldest daughter,' Griphook explained.

'Can he take the House Rings of the Houses he is Lord of,' Daphne asked. 'Of course, but we need to go and get them from the vaults.' Griphook said.

What does this life debt stuff mean,' Harry asked. 'When a Lord of Heir Apparent saves another Houses child a life debt is formed, however if you save a female of that house, said female is placed under that house, for ever, or until another Lord saves her.' 'So, what does that mean?' 'As soon as the debt is formed, firstly any marriage contracts between them and another House become null and void. Also, it is up to the house in question i.e. yours, what happens to them. It is also stated in law that the savour must make love to his saved for the bond to properly form. If this is not done before their seventeenth birthday, they die.' 'Can I avoid that,' Harry asked. 'It is the law,' Griphook said, 'so it must be done. Also, but this has never happened in the last 3,000 years, but if the saved girl becomes pregnant when the bond is forming, their magic then relies on the savours cum.' 'What?' Harry asked. 'It means that they cannot cast magic unless their savour cums in their pussies and the magic only lasts for 12 hours.'

'Right,' Harry said, 'can I take a wife for my other lines?' 'What?' the sisters asked, flabbergasted. They know they had to share with each other, but did not want to share with anybody else. 'It can be done, although it would be easier to fold them into the existing ones. But also you could name one of your children as the Lord of one of them as well. The 'Kiss Magical Marriage' only works for the Potter and Peverell lines.' 'Right,' Harr said, 'can we do inheritance tests on my wives as well?'


	8. Harry and the Rings

LADY DAPHNE PEVERELL (nee. GREENGRASS)

Husband: Lord Harry Potter-Peverell

Wife: Lady Astoria Potter (nee. Greengrass).

Abilities: Parsletongue (MGA)

Houses (Lady): Peverell

Houses (Heir): Greengrass

House elfs: Dobby

Magical Guardian: Astoria Potter

LADY ASTORIA POTTER (nee. GREENGRASS)

Husband: Lord Harry Potter-Peverell

Wife: Lady Daphne Peverell (nee. Greengrass).

Abilities: Parsletongue (MGA)

Houses (Lady): Potter

House elfs: Dobby

Magical Guardian of: Daphne Peverell

'What does the MGA mean,' Story asked. 'It means a Magically Gained Ability. That means that if your Husband has the ability, and you are Magically Married to him, you have the ability as well.' 'Wow,' Daphne said, 'we can enter the Chamber of Secrets.' 'Why are me and Daphne Wife and Wife?' Story asked. 'You are both married to the same Potter man, so you are married to each other by magic as well.' 'Does that mean anything?' Daphne asked, frightened of the consequences. 'Not legally, but if you want to have extra relations with each other that is up to you and your husband.'

'What does the Magical Guardian bit mean,' Daphne asked. 'I've never heard of it,' Lord Regnek answered, 'I will look into it.'

'Can we go to the vaults now,' Story said as if waiting for something. 'You want your ring,' Daphne said, knowingly. Harry looked as if he did not understand. 'In pureblood culture,' Daphne explained, 'the Lord and Lady Rings signify that is your position in society.' 'Dobby,' Harry said, 'could you wait with Lord Regnek, as there is something I want to talk to him about later.' 'Regarding the letters that you have not received, Lord Potter,' Dobby said. 'Yes,' Harry said. 'WHAT?' Regnek screamed, 'it is an offence under goblin law to not give letters to their proper recipient.' 'Can we talk about this after we have taken our rings,' Harry said, pulling Astoria to him, with a smile. 'Of course, Lord Potter-Peverell. And with that Harry, his magical wives and Griphook went to the vaults.

…...

Harry arrived at the Potter Vault first. Daphne had explained to him that she could wait for her ring as Astoria was in no mood to. When they got to the Potter vault, Harry had to place his hand on the lock to re-register it to his blood. Then he asked for the same thing for Astoria. Unfortunately, Daphne, under goblin law, was not allowed automatic access to the Potter Vault, just like Astoria for the Peverell.

When they entered the vault was crammed full of money and family heirlooms. 'When you put on the ring, Griphook explained, 'then you can see the full amount. It is also traditional to present the ring to your Lady.'

Harry had immediately found the rings on a plinth in the middle of the vault. 'Lady Astoria Potter,' he said presenting the ring. She started to cry as the ring was beautiful. It had a purple jewel in the middle and the Potter Coat of Arms on it. She said, through her tears, 'I love you Harry and the ring, can you put in on me, please?' 'It would be my honour,' he said getting up from his one-kneed position. He placed in on her finger and it re-shaped itself to fit. He then took his own and placed it on his finger. 'I think I would like to look at the paperwork at another time, as I would like to go and get my other rings,' he said, after getting a bit emotional with Story.

The Peverell family vault was just along from the Potter one. It, again had money, but also had a black stone in it. He found the rings in the same place and repeated the process, all be it, with a lot less crying. He went to all his vaults and placed on his rings. He gave the Gryffindor and Slytherin Ladyships to Astoria, and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Ladyships to Daphne. 'Would you like the House vaults closed and moved into the appropriate Family Vault?' 'Will that close the vaults and fold the houses,' Harry asked. 'The vaults will close, but the houses will not fold,' the goblin said, expertly. 'Can the girls have access to them, like the family ones?' Harry asked. 'Yes, but that will not close them.' 'Can I do that, as if I have an heir to them, it will cause hassle slitting them again.' 'That would be acceptable,' the goblin said, 'I would have done what you asked, although, the other idea will cause arguments and a lot of palaver.'

'Who is the accounts manager for the Hogwarts Houses Vaults,' Harry asked. 'I am not sure.' Griphook said, anticipating what Harry was about to say next. 'Would it be possible for you to manage all my accounts,' Harry asked, hopingly, 'as I think it will give me a better understanding, and a lot less paperwork. Also, one account may need another, so, it would be easier.' 'A capital idea,' Griphook said, rubbing his hands together. Griphook had earnt a lot of credibility and holding within the goblin nation for the Potter and Peverell vault, and that had gone through the roof, with the Hogwarts vaults as well. 'Well,' Griphook said, 'if that is all, we had better sort out these letters.'


	9. The Opening of the Chamber & Gringotts

Lord Potter-Peverell and his ladies arrived back in Griphook's office. Dobby was there waiting for him. 'I understand that my letters have not been received,' Regnek said. 'That is correct, my lord,' Harry said, politely. 'I hope the statements of all your accounts have made it to you,' the goblin said. 'No, what statements?' Harry asked, unsurprised at this point. 'WHAT?' the leader of the bank said, 'the perpetrator will lose his gold for this!' 'Can I read the latest statement,' Harry asked.

Statement for Potter vault

Start amount; 1,000,234,194 gallions

Molly Weasley; 12,000 gallions

Wards around Privet Drive; 1,000 gallions

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore; 20,000 gallions

Ginny Weasley; 1,194 gallions

End amount; 1,000,200,000

'I have never authorised any of this spenditure,' Harry said. 'Well if that is the case, sign this with a blood quill for confirmation, and we will reimburse all the money for these people will be reimbursed. It has been the same since 1981, am I to assume that the spenditure in this time is also not authorised.' 'Yes,' Harry said. He looked at Daphne with a lost look. She explained, 'A blood quill writes the statement in your blood as a way of legal conformation of what it said.' He signed his name on the paperwork of the illegality of the payment.

'All money will be reimbursed with interest,' Griphook said. 'Can I cancel the wards around Privet Drive and erect wards around another property,' Harry asked. 'Yes, you can,' Regnek said. 'Can I pay for the best wards to go round the Greengrass home,' he asked. The girls looked surprised and happy. 'Why,' Daphne said. 'Well,' Harry said, 'we all know Voldemort wants to kill me, so I believe he will try and get to me though someone I love. Now, you two are at Hogwarts, which I need the wards keyed to me anyway, so he will go after your parents.' 'You would do that for us,' Story said, lovingly.

'I have a question,' Story continued, 'how can Harry take his Lordships when he isn't seventeen?' 'This is because,' Regnek answered, 'as he is the last Potter, he can take them on entering Hogwarts, but he must authorise payments from his accounts before that.' 'Who was his magical guardian in his youth,' Daphne asked, expertly. 'Sirius Black,' Griphook said, 'but seeing as he is alive, Harry cannot take the lordship, although he can take a wife for that line now, and then she be Ladyshipped when he dies.'

'One other thing before you go,' Griphook said, 'the Hogwarts wards will recognise you three as their Lord and Ladies, so you can, if you want to, make staffing decisions and exclude pupils.'

Thank, you,' Harry said, 'If it is possible, can you send my holdings to me tomorrow at Hogwarts. I will make sure that all my post comes directly to me, and not via Dumbledore.' 'That would be acceptable,' the goblins said. And with that Harry, his Ladies and Dobby left the bank and popped back to Hogwarts.

…...

Upon Harry's return to Hogwarts, he decided that it was about time he took his wife's to the Chamber of Secrets. He received a squeal from Story and a more reserved smile from Daphne. He first took them to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. 'Why are we in here,' Daphne asked. 'This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom,' Story added, degusted. 'I know,' Harry said, knowingly, with a bit of a smirk on his face, 'but in here is also the entrance the Chamber of Secrets, unless, of course, you do not want to see it.' 'Yes, I do,' Story said, 'I really badly want to see it.' 'Ok, then,' Harry said and started hissing at the tap. The girls, however, due to the marriage-gained ability heard the word, $Open$.

The sink sunk as before and showed the slide. 'Harry, surely we are not going to slide down there,' Daphne said, disgustedly. 'Well, this is the only entrance I know,' Harry said. 'You cannot believe Sal slide down, and anyway how are you meant to get up again,' Story said. 'Hmm, I haven't thought of that, before Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix helped us.' 'Well, there must be another entrance,' Daphne said. 'Well then,' Harry said, 'why don't we find it?'

They split up and looked around. Suddenly, Story spotted a fake toilet. She looked at it carefully and saw a snake motif on it. 'I've found it,' she said, happily. 'Well done, Story,' Harry said, and engulfed her in a hug. Daphne came over and hugged her sister as well. 'So,' Harry said, 'as you are the one who found it, would you like to do the honours.' 'I shall,' the little Greengrass said, '$Open$'

The toilet disappeared into the wall and revealed some stairs. Harry and his girls ventured down them and found themselves in the walkway to the chamber. 'Watch your steep,' he warned, 'the walls are not stable.' 'We can help with that,' Daphne said, and started to cast spells that created columns of metal. Story helped her sister in this task. When they got to the entrance of the actual chamber, Harry said 'Daphne, would you like to open it?' 'It would be my pleasure,' she said, followed by '$Open$'.


	10. The Snake

Harry saw the Chamber and walked down it. The girls were in awe of it, as this was the chamber made by their Houses Founder, Salazar Slytherin. When he reached the bottom, by the statue, however, his face went wide with horror. 'Cover your eyes,' he screamed, with horror in his voice. 'Why,' Daphne asked. 'The snake is gone,' he said. Story did not understand. Daphne, however did as Harry said, without question.

'If you look into the snake's eyes,' Harry said at Story, 'you will die!' 'Ok,' Story said and closed her eyes.

'$Who is there?$' the snake said. '$Harry Potter$,' he said. '$Why are you here?$' the snake said. '$to show my Sexy Slytherin Wives the chamber.$' '$You are Lord Slytherin?$' it said. '$Yes.$' Suddenly the Basilisk slithered from behind a post. Harry instinctively closed his eyes. '$You are the one who stabbed me!$' the snake hissed, angrily. '$I apologise, but you were going to kill me.$' '$Yes, well I was under a curse to serve that evil man, Tom Riddle.$' '$Yes$' '$You can become my Master, if you put your hand on the obelisk, the statue. But, only if you are worthy. Tom was not, but managed to control me with dark magic.$' Harry, whilst still keeping his eyes closed, walked towards the statue and placed his hand on it. At first it did nothing, but then he heard the statue rising, like it did when Tom caused the snake to come out of it. '$You have been accepted, Master. I cannot kill you, or your house, whilst in my snake form. You can look me in the eye$' 'You have another form?' Harry asked, in English, as he opened his eyes. The girls did the same. 'Yes,' the snake said, 'I will show you.' And with that the snake magically turned into a girl. She was naked, and Daphne and Story both looked envious. She had blonde shoulder-length hair, and had brown eyes. Her breasts were about c-cup and she had a hairless pussy. She was about Daphne's height, and about the right amount of weight on her for the rest of her body.

'What is your name,' Harry asked. 'Sal called me Medusa,' she said. She walked up to him, and immediately started to snog him. 'Hey,' Daphne said, 'his ours.' 'I believe you can share him,' she said, 'you already do.' 'She's my sister,' Daphne said, defensively. 'Hay,' Harry yelled, 'can we please all stop fighting for a minute. Now, why are you snogging me?' he asked the snake. '$When Sal made me, he had lost his whole family. His wife and he had two girls, and they were sacrificed by Mudblood men.$' 'So, that is why Sal hated muggleborns?' 'S So he made me partly to take out all Mudbloods, but also to satisfy his sexual lust. Therefore I was made with an incredible sex drive and being unimaginably horny, with I have not been able to satisfy since he died.$' 'So, that's why you look like Hannah Slytherin,' Daphne said. 'I'm not here to take your husband,' the snake said, in English this time, 'but I would like to join in.' After Medusa said this, she slithered up to Daphne and gave her a snog. 'I have never been into women, but you are hot,' Daphne said, after the kiss ended. 'I am sorry for burdening you with my plight,…' the Basillisk said. But she could not get any further as Daphne snogged her. It was interesting to passionately kiss a Basilisk, but she enjoyed it. She instinctively reached down the Snake-girls pussy and stuck a finger in. The snake moaned and Daphne let go. '$Welcome to the family,$' Daphne whisper, huskily and seductively. 'So, you can talk to,' she said. 'We, as in me, Daphne, Harry and Story, the other girl here, are all magically married, so due to this phenomenon, we all have the ability.' 'Hay,' Story said, 'where's my kiss.' 'My apologies,' the snake said, and started to kiss the younger Greengrass. She entered it more passionately than her sister, and started to put her tongue in the snake's mouth. The snake seemed to moan at the gesture. 'Now that we are all acquainted, why don't we see your living quarters, my Lord?'

…...

The Lord's quarters were very green. There was a throne in the centre of the entrance hall. There were several snake motifs around the columns. The girls looked in wonderment. Harry, on the other hand, was thinking about the possibility of permanently moving his family down here, if it all got a bit too much, upstairs. The first room Medusa showed Harry was the Master Bedroom. 'Why are we here,' he asked. 'I think I know,' Daphne said. 'She wants to fuck us, so that she can begin to alleviate her incredible 200-year-old horniness.' 'Can we,' the snake said, hopefully. 'Well, I suppose it is mine, Daphne and Astoria's wedding night,' he said. 'Oh,' Medusa whined. '$I was hoping that you, my sexy Snake could join in.$ Now, I have a problem,' Harry said, 'Who is going to relieve the three of us of our clothes, and who am I going to fuck first?'


	11. Consummation

Harry lay on the bed, with Story snogging him. The snake was relieving him of his clothes. Daphne, however, was standing there, a bit nervous. Harry, seeing this, gently pushed Story and Medusa off him. 'Daphne,' He asked, concerned, 'what's up?' 'I'm scared,' she said, 'of disappointing you.' 'Daph, there is no way you'll disappoint me.' 'But, Medusa.' 'I did not snog her and want to marry her,' 'Plus,' the snake said, 'I was made to be beautiful and want to have sex. You and my Master love each other. I think my massive, horny tits and pussy will only be second best to you and your sister,' 'I suppose so,' she said, '$Thanks$' 'Daphne, I love you,' he said, with passion, 'now come to bed.' Daphne reluctantly joined Harry. She had been told, on many occasions, that she was not beautiful. She now went to Astoria and kissed her. Story added more passion to the kiss, and said, 'you are beautiful.' Harry began to snog Daphne and show he what he felt for her.

Harry then started to kiss her neck. Daphne never felt pleasure like this before and knew it was only going to get better. She started to feel her panties becoming wet. She suddenly felt like she was less pure-blood as they never ever came in their underwear. It was believed that cum was the most precious thing as it was the seed of life. Harry kept nibbling at her neck, and wanted to take of Daphne's top. 'Daphne, can I remove your top, please?' 'Yes,' she said, not really paying attention to what he said. He stopped kissing her and started to pull her top off. She was wearing a modest bra, white in colour. He carefully removed it as well. 'You are stunningly beautiful, Lady Peverell,' he said, whilst looking at her. He moved his mouth to her left breast. He began nibbling and pulling at it with his mouth. She moaned louder than before. Her nipple became erect, as he was working. She wanted him to lick the other one, and he did. She was in ecstasy.

Whilst all this was going on, Story was finger-fucking Medusa. Medusa had already cum at least a dozen times. 'God, you're horny,' Story observed. 'I haven't had anything up there for 200 years,' she said, moaning as another orgasm took hold.

Harry had removed Daphne's panties and was licking her to orgasm. The moaning from Story and Medusa, who were now in a 69 position, were making Daphne's orgasm come quicker. She suddenly moaned so loudly it made the other two girls look over. Her pussy was on fire and Harry kept licking away. He felt it squeeze his tongue as a bizarre tasting liquid entered his mouth. When she came down from her orgasm, Harry decided it was time to fuck her properly. 'I'm going to fuck you now, ok, Daphne,' Harry said. 'Alright,' she said with a shaky voice. He started to place his penis in her pussy. When he did, she let a moan. He slowly entered her, and felt the resistant's he felt earlier, when his tongue was in her. 'I've got to break it,' he said, 'I'll apologise in advance as this will hurt.' When he pushed through, she screamed in pain. He immediately started to snog her and she calmed down, not moving whilst inside her. 'Ow,' she said, 'you can move now, my love.' So, he did.

After a few minutes, he felt Daphne's tunnel contract once more. 'Daphne,' Harry said, 'I'm gonna cum. Where would you like it?' 'Inside,' she said. 'But you might get pregnant.' 'Harry,' Story said, stopping licking Medusa for a second, 'Cum is special to purebloods, so we never spill it anywhere, apart from the pussy. Pregnancy is also special, and under marriage laws, a divorce can happen because of an abortion.' 'That's barbaric,' Harry said. 'I know, but it's the law.' 'I'm going to cum, now,' Harry said, painting, and then he screamed, 'DAPHNE!'

She felt a strange liquid enter her pussy. Her pussy contracted and released more of her liquid on Harry's dick. She came down from her high a few seconds later to find Harry snogging her.

'I love you,' she said. 'I love you, too, my beautiful wife.' He replied. 'Can I go next,' Medusa asked. 'Of course,' Astoria said, 'you've waited a lot longer than I have.' $Thanks, mistress.$' The snake mounted Harry and began to ride him like a cowgirl.

Her pussy was not as tight as Daphne's, which was unsurprising as she was not a virgin. Her tits bounced as she rode him, which was a lovely sight. He felt her cum around his dick numerus times. About a couple of minutes, he felt ready to blow another load, this time into the snake. 'I'm cumming,' he warned. '$I can't get pregnant, I don't have the ability to,$' she said, sadly. She suddenly began to scream in orgasm. '$I haven't cum like that for years.$' 'Did you enjoy that?' Harry asked. 'Yes,' Medusa said, 'I'm going to go and eat some spiders now, Master,' 'Ok,' he said, 'You are an amazing fuck.' 'Thanks.' 'Ok,' Harry said turning to Astoria, 'your next.'


	12. The Big Reveal

The Great Hall was in admits of anarchy. Tonight was Halloween night and was the night that the three champions of the Triwizard Tournament were announced. Several people had put themselves in for the chance to represent their school. The Weasley twins, however, had tried and failed, sporting white beards for the rest of the day. Dumbledore had eventually taken pity on them and removed them, but waited until the entire school had seen what would happen if they crossed the age line Dumbledore had erected.

As it was a Saturday, pupils were not required to be there. However all potential champions were. If they weren't present, they would be brought to the Great Hall by magic.

Dumbledore had called for everybody's attention in the Great Hall. 'As the Headmaster of the hosting school of the Triwizard Tournament,' he said, with an air of sophistication and seniority, 'it is my great pleasure to officially open the Triwizard Tournament.' The hall went into hysterics. Dumbledore waited until the noise died down. 'Now, without further ado, the Champion for Durmstrung is…' he said. And then they waited. The cup suddenly emitted a burnt piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it and announced the name. '…Viktor Krum.' Suddenly, half the Slytherin table arose in cheers. Viktor came up to the Head Table and stood in front to his Headmaster, Karkaroff. 'The campion for Beauxbatons is…' The paper came out of the cup. '…Fleur Delacour.' The Ravenclaw table, where that school was sitting went up and a beautiful young lady came forward. 'The Hogwarts champion is…' Dumbledore said. The paper came out, but he waited a few minutes to build the tension, 'Cedric Diggory,' The majority of the school erupted in applause, even the Slytherins, but especially the Hufflepuff's. 'Now we have our three champions,…' Dumbledore began, when Cedric had reached the front. But then the cup burst to life. It started to spark blue and purple light, just like it had done on the previous three occasions. A fourth piece of parchment came out of the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore was taken aback. When he caught it, the Goblet's fire died.

'Harry Potter,' Dumbledore announced. There was silence in the Hall. Dumbledore instinctively looked down the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione. He saw them, but no Harry. He was worried, as he had a funny suspicion that Harry would be entered. The Hogwarts Headmaster knew, however that he would be teleported to the hall.

Suddenly, a bed appeared. This was unexpected, however not as unexpected as what was on the bed. There was a man, Dumbledore assumed was Harry. But he had a girl with him. Two, to be precise. The first was laying on her front, not covered at all and was naked. The second was slowly descending herself on the man. Luckily, there was the bed spread covering them, but nothing was left to the imagination. Suddenly, she screamed. The man leant down and gave her a kiss. 'It's alright, Story,' he said. It was no mistaking him now. He was Harry Potter, fucking a girl called Story. 'You can move now, Harry,' she said. And he did.

For the next ten minutes, the entire population of Hogwarts and their guests were treated to Harry Potter and his girl grunting and moaning in their sex-filled happiness. The other girl was still lying there. 'I'm about to…,' Harry said. 'I want it inside,' she said. 'Because, of the bazar, barbaric pure-blood law.' 'Yes, I love you.' And then she and Harry let out an extremely loud scream as they came.

The girl looked past Harry and screamed. 'What is it, Tori,' Harry asked. 'We're not in the Chamber anymore.' 'What do you mean?' And then he saw the ceiling, the same ceiling he saw upon entry to Hogwarts. 'We're in the Great Hall,' Astoria streaked and began to cry. She was right. He was in the Great Hall, naked, having just had sex with his new wife.

'Lady Hogwarts.' Harry said. 'Yes, my Lord,' a voice said. It sounded old, but sweet. 'Can you erect wards around us, please?' 'Of cause Master.' The schools, however only heard Harry. The voice of Hogwarts emulated into the heads of the occupants on the bed. Suddenly wards appeared around the bed and the bed, Harry and the two girls disappeared from view.

Dumbledore was stunned. Had Harry just talked to the school? What did this surprising development mean for his plans?

…...

Inside the wards, Harry was trying to awaken Daphne. He eventually succeeded. 'Where are we?' she asked, having vaguely heard Astoria mention the Great Hall. 'We seem to be in the Great Hall,' Harry said. Whilst he was talking, he was trying to comfort Story. He was not scared, however. He had the power to destroy the culprit of this debacle.


	13. The Goblet Of Fire

Dumbledore was trying, desperately to calm the schools down. Not only were the other heads on his case about Harry Potter, but had just seen Harry Potter, his protégé having sex with two unnamed girls, neither of them Ginny Weasley. He could not get through the extremely powerful wards surrounding the bed. He was planning on wiping the memories of everyone, but he could not afford an international incident, even as the head of the IWC. He knew that the other heads and a few of the older students, not to mention the vast majority of his teachers would be able to remember what happened. He was stuck.

….

Harry had calmed everyone down inside the wards. His plan was to move his family down to the Chamber of Secrets. If anybody at Hogwarts angered him or argued, they would be fired or expelled, whichever was appropriate. However, his most damaging problem was clothing. He decided what to do. 'Dobby,' he called. The House Elf appeared almost instantly. 'Dobby, can you get our clothing from the Chamber of Secrets?' Harry asked, before Dobby could ask him what he wanted. 'Of course, Master,' Dobby said, and he popped away. A couple of seconds later he was back with their clothing. 'Thanks, Dobby,' Harry said, 'await my call.' 'Yes Master,' Dobby said and went away. Harry instructed the girls to put on their clothes. They did. 'Do you trust me?' Harry asked. 'Yes,' the girls said, Astoria straight away. Daphne needed a little time to think. Daphne realised that all of her carefully built alliances had been destroyed. She voiced her concern to her husband. 'Don't worry,' he said, 'right now, I'm pissed and I'd fear for the ones that stop me.' 'You mean...' 'Yes, Daph, I'll get rid of them, legally.'

….

Suddenly, the wards began to fall. Emerged, a pissed of Harry Potter. 'Dumbledore,' he said, angrily, 'what is the meaning of this interruption in my day?' 'You have been picked as a Triwizard champion.' Dumbledore said, simply. 'I NEVER PUT MY NAME IN THE CUP, HECK I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN THAT CUP,' he screamed. 'Harry,' Dumbledore said, in his Grandfatherly voice, 'it is an honour to be accepted.' 'Harry,' Story said, lightly pulling on his jumper, 'that's the Goblet of Fire.' What?' he asked, looking at her. 'That is a Grade 1 Prohibited Object.' 'DOBBY,' he screamed. Suddenly the elf appeared. 'House elfs are not allowed in the school halls whilst students are around,' Dumbledore wanted. 'They are, if they are called by their Masters, Mr. Headmastery,' Dobby said, then turned to Harry, 'How can Dobby serve the Great Harry Potter.' 'Dobby, can you go to the Ministry and get Amelia Bones for me?' 'Of course,' and the elf popped away. The hall was quiet, but the other heads were glairing daggers at Dumbledore. Suddenly the elf returned, with Amelia Bones on his arm. 'What is the meaning of this' the head of the DMLE said. 'I have reason to believe there is a Grade 1 Prohibited Object in my school,' Harry said. 'Your school?' Amelia said, questioningly. 'I'm Lord Hogwarts,' he said, showing her the rings. 'I see, my Lord,' Amelia said, 'what object?' 'The Goblet of Fire.' She walked up to the cup and glanced around it. 'This cup is the Goblet of Fire,' she said glaring at the cup.

'What is a Grade 1 Prohibited Object,' Harry asked. 'This particular Object was created by the sacrifice of 13 virgin girls,' Daphne said, 'it is an illegal Object and should have be destroyed.' 'Why wasn't it,' Harry asked. 'That is not the question that needs answering,' Dumbledore said, rather loudly, 'how are you Lord Hogwarts?' 'I presume my parents were Lord and Lady Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as my Lord Slytherin title is by conquest. I presume that is referring to Lord Voldemort.' 'I see,' Dumbledore said, 'I'm afraid you cannot take your lordships until seventeen. As your Magical Guardian, however…' 'But you are NOT my Magical Guardian,' Harry said angrily, interrupting him, 'according to the goblins, and my inheritance test, Lord Sirius Black is.' 'He is an escaped fugitive,' Amelia Bones said. 'But he is innocent,' Harry said, 'Story, is it possible to submit memories as evidence?' 'Yes,' she said, 'if fact they are the highest form, even over Veritaserum, the truth poison.' 'How do I get them out,' Harry asked. 'Focus on the memory and extract it from your brain using your wand. It creates a copy.' 'Right,' Harry said. And he did. When he was finished, he presented the memory to Amelia.

'Can we view it now, my Lord,' she said. 'Lady Hogwarts, do we have a devise used to play memories?' 'Yes,' the voice said, out loud this time, 'it always resides in the Headmasters office.' The pensive appeared, and Harry dumped the memory inside. It showed Peter Pettigrew confessing to leaking the location of the Potters to Voldemort and that he was the secret keeper. 'Well,' Amelia said, 'a trial will be set for tomorrow, if he arrives.' 'I'll make sure of it,' Harry said.


	14. The Death Eaters

After Amelia left, with the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore turned to Harry. 'I'm afraid you still cannot be Lord Hogwarts,' he said. 'No,' Harry said, 'you cannot order me around anymore. I've got the rings.' Suddenly a curse came by and hit Astoria. 'Are you ok,' he asked her, after he cast the counter. 'Yes,' she said, 'luckily it was a Petrificus Totalus.'

'Who cast it?' Harry asked out loud. 'Draco Malfoy, my Lord,' the school announced. 'Draco Malfoy, come here now!' Harry said, angrily. 'What, Scarhead, she's mine!' 'Is she now,' he asked, 'under Gringotts, she is my wife, in fact.' 'No she isn't.' 'Why'd you curse her?' 'I was gonna take her away and marry her.' Harry saw red and decided that there was only one way to solve this, and protect his family. 'Draco Malfoy, you are permanently excluded from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' 'Harry, you can't do this. You are a pupil,' Dumbledore said. 'The goblins said I could,' Harry said, 'would you like to lose your headship?' _'Would you like him removed from the school?_ ' its voice said. 'Yes, and I would also like a ward placed around it to stop Tom Riddle or any marked Death Eater from entering.' _'Very well.'_ 'Also, apart from Snape, can you do a sweep of MY school to check for any other marked Death Eaters?' _'Very well.'_ And so she did.

'Professor Snape,' Harry said, converging on him. 'I hereby take the position of Head of Slytherin House from you.' 'Very well,' he said, knowing he could be fired at any moment, 'but the head of house must have been in said house.' 'I know,' Harry said, 'I hereby give the position to both Lady Daphne Peverell and Lady Astoria Potter. Furthermore, Professor, you are expected to meet with me and my wife's in our office tomorrow morning at 10.00.' 'But where is your office?' 'Hogwarts,' Harry asked, 'Can you change Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom into my office?' he asked the school. _'Yes. In fact, on my sweep I discovered that a marked Death Eater is under Polyjuice Poison.'_ Can you change them back and body bind them,' Harry asked. He looked around the hall, to see if he could notice the change. Ever so slowly, Mad-Eye Moody transformed, into Barty Crouch Jr. 'Can you get Dobby to contact Amelia Bones again, please?' 'Yes. There is another marked Death Eater. Karkaroff.' 'Can you evict him, please?' And with that both Draco and Karkaroff were gone.

Amelia Bones came back and arrested Barty Crouch Jr. 'Dobby,' Harry asked, when Amelia left again. 'How may Dobby serve the Great Harry Potter,' he said bowing. 'Can you please pick up Daphne, Astoria and my things from our common rooms and take them to the Chamber of Secrets?' 'Of course, Master,' Dobby said and left. The whole school was curious at the room he had namedropped, especially the Hufflepuffs.

'Now, can I get out of this ridiculous Tournament,' he asked his wives. 'No, even as you were entered, illegally, Daphne said. 'If you don't you'll lose your magic,' Story added. 'Oh, well, ok, looks like I'll have to compete.' 'Well, you've taken out one of the Heads and Judges, so I'll suggest you are more likely to win. 'How many judges must there be,' Harry asked. 'Five,' Daphne said, expertly. 'But there are now only three,' Harry said, 'fine. I Lord Hogwarts hereby name the other two judges as Lady Astoria Potter and Lady Daphne Peverell.' 'Ok,' Dumbledore said, releasing he was on a losing streak and decided to quit whilst he was behind. 'Right, I am going to have meeting with each member of my staff, tomorrow, starting at 10.00 with Snape. A signup sheet will be here now for you to sign. At 09:30, I wish to have a meeting with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger,' he announced to the Hall at large, the mentioned students wilting in their seats. And with that he, and his ladies left the Great Hall, but not before asking Hogwarts to place their bed back where it came from.


	15. Molly

The next day, Harry awoke with his wives next to him. He was going to have a discussion with them about what he was going to say to the teachers. But first, he had a meeting with Hermione and Ginny, were he was going to explain about the life debt he was owed and what it meant with the understanding to complete it over the next few days.

…

Professor Dumbledore had Moly Weasley and Snape in his office. They were angry at how their plan had been foiled by two Slytherins. It was the understanding of the teachers that all Gryffindor's, Harry especially, hated all Slytherins. But, this was obviously not the case. Dumbledore thought of his plan as being fool-proof. Dumbledore wanted the Potter fortune. He had knowingly sent James and Lily to their deaths so he could send Harry to those Muggle-haters. He wanted him week, venerable and malleable to his plans. He was going to engineer it so that Voldemort could kill Harry, then he could get the money as his guardian. Even if he survived to his seventeenth birthday, he was going to marry him off to Ginny Weasley, get her pregnant with his child, so that when the deed was done and Ginny had her baby, he would kill her and raise the baby as his own to take over the magical world. That was why he had shoved Sirius Black in Azkaban. He even got Ron and Hermione to help him, so that he could be seen to be looking out for Harry. All his work was now undone.

….

Harry watched Story and Daphne wake up. He thought they looked so cute whilst they slept. 'Good morning,' he said. 'Good morning,' they replied. 'I'm planning on having breakfast down here, so we can discuss what we are going to saying to the staff.' 'Ok,' they said, agreeing with his plan.

Dobby had served them breakfast and they began to talk. 'Right,' Story said, 'what do you want to talk to Ginny and Hermione about?' 'I'm going to mention the life debts that they owe me, with the understanding to complete them either today or tomorrow.' 'I'm scared,' Daphne said, 'that you'll want to spend more time with them.' 'I am in love with you,' Harry said, 'not them.' 'Now, about the teachers. I want to explain to ALL of them, but especially Dumbledore and the Heads of House that this house rivalry thing has to stop. I am even thinking of changing the timetables so that every class has a mixture of all the houses, instead of limiting them to two houses. But, I know the Gryffindor's and the Slytherins will not like it.' 'What a good idea. It would also be a good idea to mention to Snape that his treatment has to be the same across all the houses, not favouring the Snakes,' Daphne said. 'I agree. I am also going to start reviewing who and why he gives point deductions and detentions.' 'What about the others,' Story asked. 'With Dumbledore, I am going to mention Health and Safety. With the Philosopher's Stone, the Basilisk, the Dementors and the Triwizard Tournament he has some serious explaining to do. I am also going to ask him why he put me at the Dursley's and if I don't get a straight, correct answer, he's out!'

'Ok,' Daphne said, 'What about the other teachers.' 'Well, the classes I'm in, I'm going to be objective about but would appreciate your input in the one's you're in as well. For the ones I'm not, I'm hoping you Daph are, so, I'm relying on you.' 'Ok, Harry,' Daphne said, feeling the pressure. 'I'm also going to introduce a course from first year, for any muggleborns, or, like me, people who grew up in the muggle world, that is about how and why the wizarding world works the way it does, family history, stuff like that.' 'Good, cas us purebloods learn that from our mothers' and fathers'.

Suddenly, Hogwarts voice was heard in the Chamber. 'A very fat, angry woman by the name of Molly Weasley is looking for you, my Lord,' it said. 'Right,' Harry said, 'can you send Dobby to bring her to my office?' 'Yes,' the school said. 'Look alive, Ladies,' Harry said, 'Come on, as I would like you there. I don't know what she wants, but I have many nasty suspicions.'

….

Harry entered his new office and sat in his chair. Daphne and Story sat in theirs, which were labelled with their House crests. Molly came in a few minutes later, clearly annoyed. 'What are these snakes doing her?!' Molly asked angrily. 'They are my wives, Mrs Weasley. Now can I ask what you are doing here?' 'I'm here to talk to you about your engagement to my daughter, Ginny Weasley,' she said. 'What engagement?' Harry asked, confused. 'The marriage contract Dumbledore, as your Magical Guardian signed,' she said, triumphantly. 'But, under Gringotts law,' Harry said, 'Dumbledore is NOT my Magical Guardian, Sirius Black is.' 'That traitor is not fit. You will marry Ginny, as you would have done.' 'But she owes me a life debt,' Harry explained, 'and so, again, under goblin law, any contracts or other life debts are null and voided.' 'WHAT!' she screamed. 'Also, can I have my vault key back, as, as you well know, only the named holder of the vault is allowed it.' 'I have been asked to look after it by your Magical Guardian.' 'And what about the illegal withdrawals? Gringotts is in the process of recovering them.' 'What? I was told they were dowries for your marriage,' Molly said, still angry. 'Well, I have been told Gringotts will recover them. Good day, Mrs. Weasley.' Molly knew she was being dismissed and with a final comment on Snakes ruining her plans, left Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.


	16. The Teachers

At 9:30 precisely, Harry, Daphne and Astoria heard a knock on the door. 'Entrood,' Harry called out. Ginny and Hermione came in to the office. Harry had decorated it with all the houses colours. He had, however decided to leave Moaning Myrtle's toilet alone as a shrine to her life. Harry sat in the centre with Daphne on his left and Astoria on his right.

Ginny and Hermione took seats opposite them. 'Now,' Harry begun, 'what can you tell me about life debts.' 'I owe you one, don't I,' Ginny said. 'Yes,' Harry said. 'What are they,' Hermione asked. 'Well,' Ginny began. 'Daphne,' Harry said over her, 'can you explain to Hermione and myself, please?' Ginny wilted in her seat, obviously upset that Harry asked Daphne to explain when she was going to. 'When a person, either a Lord or Heir Apparent saves a person at life and death level, the debt is formed. All other life debts, marriage contracts and the like are null and voided, from that point on. Now when this occurs, the person that was saved has to have sex with the person that saved them by their seventeenth birthday, or they die.' 'Is that what happened to me and Ginny,' Hermione asked, gobsmacked. 'Yes,' Daphne continued, 'but another clause is that the Lord or Heir Apparent must not have put the person in danger in the first place.' 'Yes, Master,' Ginny said, submitting, 'where and when would you like me to strip off and fuck you.' 'You're really are willing?' Hermione scoffed, 'I'm not, not without reading the material first.' 'I was planning on doing it either today or tomorrow. Ginny, I will do you first, as you have submitted so easily. Please meet me here at 18:00.' 'Ok, Master,' Ginny said. She understood, and a part of her was excited. She had been commissioned since birth to be Harry's bride. But his only bride. She was unsure of how the other two would treat her. She understood now that by asking Daphne to explain she was being told the Daphne and her sister were in charge. They were then dismissed to think about things. Harry expected Hermione with Ginny at 18:00 as well.

….

At 10:00, there was another knock at the door. 'Entrood,' Harry called out. Snape entered, begrudgingly sitting on the chair provided. 'Now, Professor Snape,' Harry began, 'you are not going to be fired…' Snape let out a sigh in relief. '…but you have to do as I say and explain why you do things the way you do.'

'Firstly, why do you treat me with contempt?' 'I was in love with your mother, so you are visual proof that she loved another,' the teacher said with a hint of anger. 'Right, ok,' Harry said. 'Now, about your classes.' Harry explained to Snape about the Health and Safety guidelines, especially for potions. He explained that he was providing an upstairs classroom with proper ventilation. He also mentioned that all pupils will be provided with lab coats, goggles, gloves etc. 'One more thing,' Harry said, 'we, as the people in charge, will NOT be lenient against House prejudices. We want them to stop. You are to punish the right person or people, not just Gryffindor's. Malfoy, the worst perpetrator has been excluded.' 'Also,' Daphne added, 'you are not allowed to punish people with detentions and the like for minor things.' Professor,' Astoria asked, 'are you and Ron Weasley best friends?' 'What?' he asked. 'I saw you two taking as if you were besties, a couple of days ago,' she said. 'I have no idea what you are talking about,' he lied. 'Ok,' she thought, 'I'll ask Dumbledore when he comes in for his meeting.'

'If that'd be all,' Snape said, flustered. 'Yes,' Harry said.

….

The other staff meetings went ok. Daphne took the lead in the Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies ones, as she had taken them as options. The only staff member that was actually dismissed was Trelawney, who Harry said was the worst excuse for a teacher, and that he was actually closing her course. She was allowed to stay on, however, until the students currently taking her course had finished. Hagrid was dismissed from teaching the younger years, as Harry thought that the lessons were dangerous, but he could teach NEWT level Care of Magical Creatures. He was incredibly happy with that decision. Lastly was Dumbledore.

'Right, Professor Dumbledore,' Harry said, 'why haven't you done anything to alleviate the house rivalries?' 'Well, it's only childish things,' he said. 'But, by teaching them that there are no consequences, and the victim is punished, surely that's counter-productive.' 'Well…' But, Harry cut him off. 'We will not have them continue. In fact, I am re-organising the classes so that there is an equal amount of pupils from the houses, at least in core subjects.' And so it went on, with Dumbledore being overridden. 'The health and safety problems are going to be examined by an external, Ministry body, and firing may result from them. I plan to fully co-operate.' Harry said. 'Well,' Dumbledore said. He realised that the more the meeting continued, the more he had lost the susceptible, malleable boy. Even his Grandfatherly voice had no effect. Finally, he was dismissed, feeling utterly detected and realising that all his plans, all of them, had come undone.

….

At dinner, Dumbledore sat there and listened to Harry explain to the school body what changes there were going to be. There were some decisions that were met with cheers, and some met with moans. The biggest moan came from the announcement that the house rivalries would no longer be allowed and all pupils who used the term 'Mudblood' would automatically get a month's detention, and 500 point deduction. 'Furthermore, as of next term all core subjects will be taught mixed, meaning 5 pupils from each house.' The students were worried. 'This is to promote house unity and loyalty.'


	17. Sirius

At 13:00 hours, Harry, Daphne and Astoria left Hogwarts for the Ministry for the long-awaited trial of Sirius Black. He firstly, met him, along with Amelia Bones and two Aurors, Shacklebolt and Tonks. 'Introductions are in order,' Harry said, 'these are my wives, Daphne and Astoria.' 'The Kiss-Magical-Marriage,' Sirius said, knowingly. 'Yes,' Harry said. 'It is a pleasure to meet you both,' he said, with a twinkle.

When they got to the ministry, they went straight down to courtroom 10. The entire Wizengamot were present. 'What is the meaning of this meeting,' Fudge said. 'I am calling a trial of Sirius Black,' Bones said. 'He is an escaped fugitive. He should immediately get the Kiss.' 'I have evidence that he is innocent.' 'WHAT!' 'I call Lord Hogwarts,' Amelia said.

Harry walked in to the courtroom. 'He is a boy, he cannot be a Lord,' Fudge screamed. 'I was told by the goblins that I was allowed to become a Lord upon my 11th birthday.' 'He is recognised by the Head of the DMLE and the goblins.' 'I submit this memory to the court as evidence,' he said, smugly.

Daphne and Astoria had decided to sit in the public gallery to watch the proceedings. When Harry showed the memory, it showed quite clearly that Peter Pettigrew was alive. 'Well,' Fudge said. It then showed Peter confessing to his fellow Marauder's to confessing the location of James and Lily Potter to Voldemort. 'Call him in.' Fudge said. Sirius Black entered with a smile and sat in the centre chair. 'Did you give James and Lily Potter's location to Voldemort?' 'No,' he said. 'Administer Veritaserum,' Fudge said. Sirius happily swallowed the poison. Fudge asked the question again and got another no. 'Were you their secret keeper,' Fudge continued. 'No, Peter Pettigrew was. We knew that I would be the most obvious chose, so we asked someone less likely.' 'Are you a Death Eater?' 'No, I never was.'

Dumbledore was angry, that Harry had managed to destroy all his work again. It was put to a vote, and everyone there voted that he was not guilty. 'Well,' Fudge said, 'I apologise and award you 25 million gallions in compensation. You are free to go.' Harry jumped up and cheered, as did Sirius.

'Now,' Harry asked when he and his girls had met up again with Sirius, after the reporters had gotten interviews. 'I would like to ask you about your DADA grades at school.' 'Why,' Sirius asked. 'I am Lord Hogwarts, and I am in need of a teacher for the subject.' 'My grades were fantastic and I got an O.'

Harry looked at Daphne, confused. 'An O stands for outstanding and is the highest grade in the Wizarding World.' 'Would you like the position?' Harry asked. 'Yes,' Sirius said. 'There is another thing I would like to discuss with you, Harry. I have named you as my Heir.' 'I know,' Harry said. 'Well, seeing as I cannot have children, because of my long stay in Azkaban, I have decided to name you, now Lord Black.' 'Ok,' Harry said, bewildered. 'Now, if it wasn't for this, the title will go to Draco.' 'Don't worry about him. I've permanently excluded him, after he attacked Story.'

…

At the meeting with the staff and pupils in the Great Hall, he had one more announcement. 'Now, I've hired the new DADA teacher, Sirius Black who has been recently found not guilty of all charges against him.' With that, Sirius entered the school hall to great cheers. 'Now that's all from me, so when have finished eating you may go.'


End file.
